Oh My
by Suituup
Summary: Cooper asks Quinn and Rachel permission to ask Beth out. Fluff! Estalished Faberry. Rated T for sexy times.


Sequel to 'Teenage Love'. Cooper wants to take Beth out on a date. He asks Rachel and Quinn for permission. I'm on a Faberry-Family-Fluff fic writing phase. I call it the three F phase. There will be a lot more to come, as long as school work does not get in the way.

Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it! :)

* * *

><p>The eighteen-year-old boy parks his truck in front of the enormous house Beth lives in. He runs a hand through his dark hair and lets out a shuddering breath. He spots both cars in their driveway, meaning both Beth's mothers are home. He gets out of his truck and walks up the path to the house.<p>

He breathes in deeply before pressing the doorbell.

_Meanwhile, inside the house..._

"Rach..." Quinn whimpers as Rachel's fingers graze the spot above the waistband of her jeans. She lifts her hips and closes her eyes. Rachel smirks and leans down to capture her wife's lips in a passionate kiss. She unbuttons Quinn's jeans and slips a hand inside her panties. "Oh lord."

Rachel's lips break out into a grin as she leans in to whisper in Quinn's ear. "You like that babe?"

"Don't stop."

The doorbell rings before Rachel can respond. Quinn groans and Rachel pulls her hand out. "I'm going to kill whoever is at the door and then I'll be right back."

Quinn giggles and kisses Rachel before the brunette walks out of the room. She hears her footsteps as she goes downstairs and then the front door opening.

"Cooper," she hears her wife say. Quinn's eyes widen and she puts her jeans back on and sorts out her hair. Meanwhile, downstairs, Rachel is surprised to see Beth's friend on her doorstep.

"Hi, Mrs. Berry-Fabray."

"Um...Beth is not here. She's still at cheerleading practice."

Cooper swallows thickly and dips his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I know. I actually came to talk to you and Mrs. Fabray."

Quinn appears in the doorway and Cooper smiles nervously. Rachel glances at her wife with a knowing look before stepping aside to let the boy in. "Come on in,"

"Thank you." Cooper clears his throat and walks into the house.

"How about we go to the living room?" Quinn says, trying to break the tension. The boy really didn't come at the right time. Cooper nods his head while looking at Quinn, when he notices what looks like a fresh hickey on her neck. His eyes widen the slightless and he has just realized that he interrupted some alone time between Beth's mothers.

He wants to disappear in an invisible hole in the floor and never come back. Quinn senses his discomfort and places a hand on his shoulder and leads him into the main room.

He sits on the love seat while Rachel and Quinn both sit on the sofa. "I guess you probably know why I'm here," both women nod and Cooper takes yet another deep breath (it seems as if he has been doing that all day long). "Beth is great girl. She's caring and has a lot of humor. She is an amazing friend. And she's sexy- beautiful!" he slips up. Rachel raises an eyebrow and Quinn tries not to laugh by biting down on her bottom lip. "Beautiful." he wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. "We've grown closer lately and I'd like to ask her out, if-if that's okay with you both, of course."

Before Quinn or Rachel can respond, Cooper speaks once more. "And I know I'm a little older than her but I promise, if things were to grow more serious, I'll take it slow, I won't pressure her or anything, not that all I think about is sex! I just...wanted you to know."

He closes his eyes after shutting his mouth, thinking he totally blew it off. _Don't ever talk about sex to the parents of a girl you're not even dating yet! Or even at all. That's it, they're going to think that you are just one horny, stupid teenage boy that a dick as a brain._

"Cooper," Quinn gently says, bringing the boy out of his thoughts. "Breathe. Rachel and I knew you would come to ask us this eventually so we had already made up our mind."

Rachel smiles. "You seem like a sweet boy so you have the permission to take our daughter on a date."

"Oh." Cooper deadpans. "I wasn't expecting that, especially after what I've told you. I'm just nervous," he wipes his palms on his jeans. "How did you know I'd come to ask you?"

"Well, you and Beth are not exactly subtle when you look at each other. But we appreciate you coming here to ask us first." Quinn says.

Cooper nods. "Um...I have extra tickets for our first game of the season on Friday night. If you would like to come."

"Sure." Rachel says, surprising Quinn. The brunette seems to really like the boy all of the sudden.

"Alright, I'm going to go, I have hockey practice. See you on Friday, then." Quinn walks him to the door and as soon as she shuts it behind him, Rachel is pulling on her hand and dragging her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Friday night comes quickly and the whole Fabray-Berry family is ready for the game. Well, almost.<p>

Quinn is currently chasing Aaron around the house to get him to put his clothes on but the boy pretends that he only wants to wear the cap of the hokey team, while Rachel braids Abigail's hair.

"Got'cha!" Quinn exclaims as she scoops her son up into her arms. Aaron squirms and kicks his legs before laughing when Quinn starts peppering kisses all over his face.

"Momma, stop!" Aaron manages to shout between giggles, his laughter filling the house.

"I'll stop if you let me put your clothes on, silly boy."

"Okay! Can I leave the cap on?"

"Yes. But you can't go to the game naked."

Aaron frowns as Quinn carries him to the bedroom. "But I'm not naked, I have my cap on!"

Quinn chuckles as she sets him down on the bed. "You're so smart, my baby boy. You get that from me, huh?"

"I heard that!" Rachel shouts from across the hallway.

Quinn helps Aaron with her clothes and then whispers into his ear. "Now go give Mama a big hug and tell her she's the most talented person on Earth, alright?"

The boy nods his head and jumps off the bed before running to his sister's room, where Rachel is still braiding Abigail's hair. The brunette feels tiny arms wrap around her neck and a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"You're the talentest person on earth, Mama."

Rachel rests her head against her son's and kisses his temple. "Thank you, my sweet boy." she glances behind her and sees Quinn in a doorway with her hair pulled into a ponytail and a a cap matching Aaron's, looking at her smugly. "All set!" she tells her daughter when she finishes her braid.

"Thanks, Mama!" Abigail says. "Can we go to the game now?"

"Yes." Rachel says. "Go put your shoes on and wait at the door, we'll be right there."

The two kids leave the room and Rachel walks to her wife who is leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Stud," she murmurs. She grabs onto the collar of Quinn's jacket and pulls her closer. "So, am I really the _talentest_ person on Earth?"

Quinn giggles. "Hu-uh." she briefly presses her lips to Rachel and takes her hand before they both walk downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh my." Beth comments while stifling a laugh. Cooper is standing next to her as he puts his skates on.<p>

"What?" he follows Beth's gaze and sees her parents along with her siblings arriving at their seats, all wearing matching NY fighting Eagles caps. He laughs and shakes his head. "Nice. Is that a paparazzi?" he asks after spotting a man with a big camera at the door.

"Yeah...Those people are serious stalkers. But we're used to it now."

Cooper tightens his laces and takes a deep breath. "All right, I'm ready." Beth smiles and ruffles his hair with her hand.

"Break a leg."

A few minutes later, the two rivals teams enter the field. Quinn feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulls it out. "It's a text from Beth. 'He's number 11.'"

They search across the field and finally catch sight of a tall boy sporting a brown and red jersey with the number eleven on the back.

"Momma," Abigail calls as she sits beside Quinn while Aaron settled on Rachel's lap. "Where's Beth's cutie?"

Quinn chuckles and points to the player as he moves swiftly across the ice. "Coop, Coop, Coop!" Aaron calls out, waving his arms toward first half of the games goes smoothly and Cooper even scores once. A few seconds after the referee blew his whistle, the players leave the field and the cheerleaders skate in. Rachel and Quinn quickly spot their oldest child as she moves graciously onto the ice, waving her pom-poms. Rachel grabs Quinn's hand when Beth does a double loop jump and Quinn rubs her thumb over the back of Rachel's hand as the brunette bites down on her bottom lip.

"Beth is so pretty when she ice skates!" Abigail comments. The number ands and Rachel is the first on her feet to applause. "I wanna ice skate too, Mama!"

Rachel turns blank as they sit back down. She pats her daughter's head. "We'll see baby."

* * *

><p>After the end of the game and a victory for the NY Eagles, Cooper waits for Beth outside the girls' locker room. She gets out a few minutes later in her regular clothes, ripped jeans and sneakers with a dark blue top and a jacket. Her blonde hair is let loose and still slightly wet from her shower. She slangs her duffel bag onto her shoulder and walks to her friend before pulling him into a hug.<p>

"Congratulations!" she exclaims after pulling away.

"Thanks," he smiles. "Um, listen...Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I think so." Beth answers.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?"

Beth nibbles on her bottom lip. "You mean as a date?"

"Yes. I'd lie to take you out on a date."

Beth nods her head and grins. "Okay."

Cooper exhales a breath. "Great. I'll pick you up around seven."

"Oay. My parents are probably waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow then?" he nods his head and she waves at him before walking away. Once outside, Beth beams and claps her hands together. She gets into the car and closes the door behind her."Mama, promise me you're not gonna freak out but..." she begins. "Cooper asked me out."

"Okay sweetie." Rachel simply says from the front seat as she sets her hand over Quinn's on the console.

Beth's jaw drops, "That's it? You gave him hell when you met him as my_ friend_ and now you only say 'Okay sweetie'."

Rachel slightly turns in her seat. "I've simply come to terms with the fact that you're growing up and starting to be interested in boys." Quinn coughs rather loudly next to her. Rachel swats her arm. "Be quiet, Fabray."

"Mama!" Abigail exclaims suddenly. "You can't Mommy by her last name, it's not polite! And you always call her baby or babe or Q sometimes when you're in the bedroom and doing a lot of noise."

Rachel turns red and Quinn grips the steering wheel harder while Beth muffles her giggles with her hand.

"You're right, sweetie." she turns back to Quinn, kissing her cheek. "Sorry babe."

When they get back to the house, Aaron is already fast asleep in the back seat and Quinn scoops him up into her arms. He fists his hand around the material of her shirt. "Momma?" he mumbles against Quinn's chest as she walks up the path to the house behind the other. "Are we home yet?"

"Yes, we are."

"Coop win?"

"Yeah he did. You were there, remember?"

"Maybe."

She walks into the house and Rachel rubs the boy's back. "Somebody is tired."

"Nuh-hu. Not tired." he mumbles sleepily.

Quinn chuckles and hands him to Rachel while she goes to Beth's room. She lightly knocks on the door and steps in when permission is granted. Beth is sitting in front of her mirror, pulling the bobby pins from her hair. Quinn comes behind her and takes a brush from the drawer, skimming it through Beth's blond hair.

"Ma is still not freaking out?"

Quinn giggles and shakes her head. "She's taking it very well."

"Good. 'Cause Cooper is a good guy," Beth says, meeting her mother's eyes in the mirror. "I like him a lot."

"I know. And he seems nice." she braids Beth's hair and wraps an elastic at the end of the braid. She taps her daughter's shoulders and kisses her forehead. "Alrighty, all set. Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Beth rolls her eyes and huffs. "Get outta here."

Quinn laughs, "Just checkin'."

* * *

><p>"Quinn," Rachel whispers a few minutes after she and her wife went to bed. She only receives a groan in response. "Quinn."<p>

"What."

"We should set rules," she reches for the night stand and flips the light switch. Quin growls when her barely open eyes are assaulted with the harsh light.

"Rachel, what are you talking about?"

The brunette huffs and sits upright in the bed. "What is he wants to sleep with her on the first night? What if she ends up pregnant?"

"Rachel, it's almost midnight. Can we please talk about this in the morning?" Rachel shoots Quinn a glare. "Oookay, maybe not. Okay, fine, we'll set rules. There, happy?"

"Quinn!"

"What!"

"This is some serious topic."

"I'm aware of that. Which is why we should talk about it when I'm more awake than I currently am."

"Ugh," Rachel huffs. She crosses her arms and rolls over to her side. Quinn rolls her eyes and falls back onto her back.

"Rachel?"

"What."

"Can you please turn off the light?" Quinn asks. Rachel remains silent and Quinn sighs before reaching across Rachel's body to switch it off. Rachel is still pouting and Quinn rolls her eyes yet again before kissing her wife's temple. "Rach?"

"What."

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Until next time for a FFF series! If you have any requests, I'm willing to write it! :)<p> 


End file.
